blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating your Character
, is a project page filled with information for new users}}Characters made in the Fanon RP wiki can be anything your mind can conjure, but should fit in the world of BlazBlue. And can have elements of other characters from different series, but cannot be an exact copy of said character. While we don’t want to control you or the way your character is designed, we only ask they follow some sort of structure and design. Basic Premises of Characters Your character’s abilities should make sense, and should not be some made up illogical element of power. Even though BlazBlue doesn’t make much sense as it is a game, still follow some degree of logical sense. Elements from real life have no place in a fictional story such as BlazBlue, which is set in a world where its perfectly fine to use Swords, Guns, Artificial beings, and Etc. There are no Religious matters in BlazBlue, you can make your characters resemble something but make it your own. But your character should not by any means bring real life religion into BB. It simply is not there. Races you are free to come up with, but try and keep it to the world, there’s no aliens that are going to take over the world, no actual animals (strangely), ‘’’There are NO mechs in BlazBlue.’’’ We have robot like people in the form of artificial life, but there are no giant mechs. Tager was only a gigantic mech in non-canon gag reels. Which is fine to include in story, but not in the main story itself. Tager is about as close as you can get for a “Mech” like character. But anything else if you believe you can justify, go for it. Character Stories Each character should have a unique story, but not everyone is the most creative either, but try and put “Some” effort into your characters history and story to how they’re involved in their world. They aren’t going to come from the future and suddenly just drop in without a “decent reason”. If your character is connected to any established characters in the world, make it make sense. They aren’t going to be friends with “X” suddenly without explanation. Also make sure to have a valid reasoning for each character for each of their established roles. Everyone got to where they are somehow, everyone has a history. And no one unless they’re completely psychopathic will do anything just for “fun”. Even artificially created characters, no one is going to be created as the most powerful being...not without a reason. Reasons is key to this entire category. It only takes a little effort, which can easily be established through test RPs or through asking for advice. *Also don’t copy another established characters story, this will result in immediate deletion of that character as its called plagiarism and illegal. We don’t need that here. Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities should be logical and should fit the character themselves, a 5’3” girl is not going to be able to lift 3 tons. No matter what even if she is an artificial being or beastkin, unless she has an ars magus that allows it, but even then doing so should have some form of drawback. No one is going to have unlimited stamina its just completely impossible, unless your character is wearing the Susano’o unit or has some "God like" element to them. (See God Characters section). Good examples would be utilizing *Elements such as fire, water, lightning, ice etc. *Magic *Seithr as a form of empowerment *Even your own capabilities and powers with Azure provided it can be explained in your story. Remember Azure should have “some” kind of conduit that links back to its origins of the boundary. The Azure is a power from the boundary, therefore utilizing something like it should be handled with care. It is mostly utilized by artificial beings, a human using Azure is exceedingly rare and needs explaining because its been said humans have difficult time surviving the exposures of the boundary. *Your own Power from the Boundary or "Gates", given that: It's accessibility is explainable, has proper drawbacks, a source etc. Bad Examples *Would be story breaking powers such as, World ending powers, Instant death, “joke” concepts that would never make sense, an example being a deadly pencil. While a pencil can injure and possibly kill from bleeding, it isn’t a suitable weapon concept. *While Mind control, mind breaking powers are in fact cannon if your character does this they better have a good reason and method, its considered an extremely difficult thing to do. Tsubaki and Terumi were only able to be mind controlled due to having been pushed to the edge, while the later was captured and only did it work because of an extremely powerful mage did it. In other words, your character should not be breaking the mind of every character they run into. *Typically your characters should not be able to wield all of these at once. For example, Azure with Sorcery and wielding the powers of Light as well. Make your character as balanced as possible, unless they are "designed" to be OP for story reasons only. Weapons your Character uses Weapon that your character wields should also follow a similar concept to powers and be believable. You can design any weapon you prefer, even your own set depending on your story, again it needs to fit within brackets your own story establishes. Weapons have been seen to be sentient, Weapons have been seen to have destructive power (Nox Nyctores: Gigant Takemikazuchi), weapons can contain souls, weapons have been seen to be people (Murakumo unit) but whatever your weapon is capable of remember its abilities should be explainable. Weapons with extreme power should always have drawbacks, or perhaps limiters such as only a single type of energy it runs off of or some kind of set back to it. Energy weapons, solid weapons, anything you can think of is perfectly plausible in a BB world. *Ex. Igneus being unique as its a conduit for Siegfried’s Azure power, but it relies on the user’s own strength and limits, thus it only works as long as the wielder’s stamina allows it. *Ex 2. Weapon set - The Nex Exitium of the CTS Universe have the capability to erase existence and are unique with their owner, but, the drawbacks are that it consumes their mind, soul, or even body making them extremely dangerous unless that person is in sync with it. Grimoires and BlazBlue These are artifacts that have combat abilities (though not all), your character can have them so long as its explainable. A grimoire even a BlazBlue is creatable, but you should be able to explain how this occurred and how your character ended up with such a strong artifact. Grimoires are seen to have varying powers or abilities, creating one of your own is viable but follow the guidelines of weapons, powers, etc. And of course they should have set backs if they’re overly powerful. *Ex. Nex has a “special” Blazblue but its explained throughout the story, and has many drawbacks. ”God Characters” It has in fact been established there are “Gods” in the BB universe. The Black Beast is an avatar of destruction, Izanami is a Goddess of Death, Amaterasu and the Sankinshin, those are all “God like beings”. Remember if its your own story you’re free to do as you see fit but remember to try and follow a similar guideline with your own characters if you include “gods”. They probably aren’t going to kill the whole cast in one hit. You should have ways to connect them, such as the boundary or otherside, it certainly isn’t going to just pop out of nowhere and how they got to this world be it by a soul, vessel, creation, traveling from the otherside, anything you feel you can explain properly. No randomly appearing gods please. We can’t stress it enough, there is no way a god will come out of nowhere and suddenly become an antagonist or aid the heroes. Reasoning is the key to everything, even more-so with OP matters like Gods. God like powers should be kept to “God like” characters. Susano’o for example can “Cut time”, and Izanami is a goddess of death, so remember to keep those OP powers to their respective and proper roles. If you create your own god, follow this guideline. Also not all “God like” beings will take an actual fighting role in the story, unless they can be defeated or handled in a way that fits with the story. *Ex. Hakumen is extremely powerful, but can easily be teleported away by other powerful characters, but those moments are subject to severe limiting factors in plot. Crossovers and Other matters Crossovers with other established franchises are allowed, but only if they can be explained properly and have a good reason for happening. Also try to keep the crossovers logical, we’re not going to see Mortal Kombat characters fighting BlazBlue characters anytime soon game-wise so, limit the crossovers to believable ones that have similar structures. *Which include: Guilty Gear (Similar design, this one is obvious), Tales series(But remember Ars Magus weaponry/Nox Nyctores run off Seithr. Thus make sure to have a power source for them.), Record Of Argarest War (Generation system), Fire Emblem(Same as Tales.). *Obvious ones that don’t and won’t ever make sense: Halo, Mega Man, Pokémon etc. More Help See these other topics for more help on RPing. *Role Playing Main Page *Creating a Story Category:Rules and Guidelines